An unknown Experiment
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Stitch is attacked by an unknown creature, with a creature out their even stronger than stitch. It's a race against time to capture it before it claims another victim, the gang soon realizes their up against something all to sinister. A being that Jumba may even know, with Stitch in bad shape can Jumba protect his little creation? and will stitch ever be the same again?.


A/N So mostly all my stories have been in a sense happy, and in all honesty it gets old after a while I'd like something with abit more drama and more Jumba and stitch so here it is.

Summery: Stitch is attacked by an unknown creature, with a creature out their even stronger than stitch. It's a race against time to capture it before it claims another victim, the gang soon realizes their up against something all to sinister. A being that Jumba may even know, with Stitch in bad shape can Jumba protect his little creation? and will stitch ever be the same again?.

It was a stormy and rainy night in Hawaii the wind whipped around the Trees, making the palm Trees sway in the wind, dark clouds swirled around the Island, waves crashed up against the shore as the rain poured.

Stitch unable to sleep due to the storm gazed outside, little droplets of rain traveling down the window.

'Meka" Stitch muttered hoping off the bed his frame stiffening as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, tucking his ears behind his head Stitch crawled over to Lilo's bed who was fast asleep Scrump snuggled tightly in her arms.

Peaking at his best friend Stitch poked Lilo gently with his claw, Lilo just turned over muttering something her back turned to Stitch. Huffing Stitch jumped onto her bed shaking her more firmly now, irritation crossed his features as Lilo just told him to stop before curling back into her blankets.

Shoulder's slumping Stitch gazed out at the window flinching as another burst of Lightning was shown, with stealth like a Ninja Stitch crawled into the elevator shaft, his claws digging deep into the metal climbing down it. Head poking out at the bottom Stitch carefully without a sound crawled across the walls before landing on the ground, soft clicks were sounded his claws scraping across the floor. Pausing at Jumba and Pleaklys door a sense of comfort warmed Stitch, Jumba's loud snoring filling the room.

Taping his claws together Stitch slowly opened the door, making sure the line of light coming into the room wasn't in either aliens faces.

Crawling to the edge of Jumba's hammock Stitch hesitated for a split second, his creators expression looking so peaceful, On the other side of the room laid Pleakly in his own Hammock, looking equally as peaceful. Ears drooping Stitch gave a small sigh, he didn't want to disturb Jumba's sleep. He had been up late every night these past few nights working on Evil Genius things, as much as he wanted the comfort he just didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Stitch gazed up at Jumba longingly one last time before slowly heading towards the cracked door, what Stitch didn't know was that Jumba just had gone to bed and was still partially awake.

"626" Jumba's voice was full of sleep, the Evil Genius blinked a couple of times his blurry vision becoming more clear, "626?".

* * *

Stitch paused in mid step his ears drooping down, slowly shifting back towards Jumba's bed. Standing up Stitch tapped his paws together nervously, his gaze turned towards the ground unsure on how to respond.

By now Jumba was fully awake shifting in his bed the Allien laid on his side, gazing at his Experiment intensly the Evil Genius noticed 626's frame slightly trembling. His gaze shifted towards the windows, the rain had increased, pattering even harder on the glass. The lightning chose to flash at that moment prompting Stitch to let out a faint whimper.

"Ahhh so that's what's bothering you" Jumba commented as a loud clasp of thunder traveled throughout the house. "626 you're a genetic mutated Experiment youz shouldn'tz be afraid of somthingz like Thunder".

Stitch's ears drooped further at the scolding of his Creator, turning towards the door Stitch trudged slowly out of the room, his form portraying a dog as if he was denied a bone.

Jumba shifted in his hammock his back towards the door, it only took a moment for Jumba to feel guilt rise up in his chest. Shifting around for a few moments, the evil Genius slowly sat up running his hand slowly down his face. Jumba's eye's stared at the wall for a moment before letting out a silent curse, he shouldn't have been so harsh with 626. Everyone was scared of something even he Evil Genius the alien who created all 627 Experiments could be rendered fearful by Ex wife.

Climbing out of his bed Jumba fell on his butt after tripping on one of Pleakly's dresses, grumbling to himself something about Pleakly needing to pick up after himself and his lab wasn't a clothes basket. Jumba slowly slipped out the door, careful not to wake the other Alien or Nani as he passed her door.

A mad Nani was a scary Nani.

Although he wasn't sure if 626 had already gone back up to his and little girls room, the Evil Genius knew his Experiment pretty well. Stitch usually when he got scared wanted to be alone, which was why Jumba was confused to why Stitch came to him. Moving swiftly Jumba drifted into the living room,

What he saw was unexpected leaving the guilt to rise up even more.

Stitch's body was curled up into himself in a small ball, his frame trembling as each Lightning and Thunder flashed, which the storm didn't seem to be on his side as it lightning more frequently.

* * *

Grasping the side of the Couch Jumba slowly lowered himself into a siting position, reaching over the larger male gently placed his hand gently on 626's back.

Stitch's balled up frame jumped slightly his frame curling even further into himself.

"626 itz justz me" Jumba soothed his pudgy fingers lightly massaging Stitch's back, within seconds the touch seemed to calm Stitch's frame as he slowly uncurled.

"Jumba?" Stitch tilted his head slightly, jumping onto the ground Stitch climbed into his creators lap his frame turning on his side a soft purr escaping Stitch as Jumba stroked his Experiment's back.

Jumba just gazed down at his Experiment a soft smile normally crossing his rough features, careful not to wake up the now sleeping Stitch Jumba kept one arm wrapped around Stitch while the other helped him to stand. Cradling Stitch against his chest Jumba walked back to his and Pleakly's room, once inside the Creator gently shut the door behind him before making his way to his Hammock.

"Jumba?" Pleakly sat up rubbing his eye's giving a yawn, "Jumba wha?".

"Bez quiet!" Jumba put his finger to his lips, Stitch just shifted in his grasp his ears picking up Pleakly's voice. "It'z ok little one" Jumba whispered cradling 626 closer to his chest, "go back to sleep".

Stitch just sighed in his sleep muttering softly before drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyway hope you have a great rest of the weekend.


End file.
